


It’s No Secret

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam spots you and Dean acting a little childish, and can’t help but smile.





	It’s No Secret

**_Warnings_ ** **: Fluff. Like, it’s just a short, sweet, fluffy drabble.**

**\Bamby**

Castiel is talking to him, about the case, but Sam isn’t really listening. No, his attention is on you and his older brother.

He watches as the two of you fight over the jukebox. He watches as you nudge Dean with your hip in an attempt to push him away. He watches as Dean throws his hands up in exasperation and sighs. He watches as the two of you turn to each other.

Hands are in front of you now, you and Dean looking determined and ready as you start the game. Paper. Scissors. Rock.

Dean loses, but there’s nothing new there. Sam’s told you how to beat his brother time and time again, and you’ve picked up some things on your own. But Dean is stubborn, and challenges you to a game of two-out-of-three. You’re just as stubborn, and can’t refuse the offer.

You win again. The little dance you do is simply to rub your victory in Dean’s face as he scowls at you harder and harder, watching you put on some crappy music.

Sam knows you hate the song you’ve put on, but he also knows you don’t care. Dean hates the song more than you do, and he hates that you won, and those two facts bring you some of the happiest joy you could ever feel.

A smile tugs on Sam’s lips as he continues to watch you and his brother. He loves spotting small moments like this. He loves the fact you fit so perfectly in their lives. He loves that you and his brother get along like cat and dog one moment, before being best friends all over again the next.

He loves you. It’s no secret. You both whisper the words to each other over and over, day in and day out.

It’s the first words you say when you wake up. It’s your promise before every hunt. It’s your reassurance anytime either of you are hurt. It’s your mantra when he’s between your legs. It’s your random comment on long drives. It’s your whisper when you tease him. It’s the last words you say when you go to bed.

As if you could feel his eyes on you, you turn to look over your shoulder at him, spotting that small, sweet, cute smile of his. You smile back, a little mischievous, and completely full of emotion.

Yeah, he loves you, and you love him, and it’s the best thing in the world

**Bamby**


End file.
